Fifty Words Isn't Enough
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: Fifty sentence drabbles all alluding to the romantic or in some cases, strong connection between the Avatar and the Earthbending master. [TaangTophAang] Rating for a couple words and very mild hints. Enjoy!


Author's Note: I love sentence drabbles, don't you? This one is Taang, because I've never posted something for them, and we'll see how it goes. I guess, to me, it seems I haven't completely supported my ship until I write. (Only because I'll write anyway, and all.) Just as a warning, there are a good few of onesided? Kataang + onesided Taang. Which is weird, because I'm Zutara… Anyway, I've said this before: If I can write 'em, I promise you can read 'em. There are also some little depressing ones… like the first one! & There's a few explanations at the bottom, if you need them. Please review with any questions or comments, or just because.

Summary: Fifty sentence drabbles all alluding to the romantic (or in some cases, strong) connection between the Avatar and the Earth-bending master. Also, these words came from randomly flipping through a rhyming dictionary. Don't ask. (Actually only a couple of them actually use the word, so you might want to pay attention, or totally disregard, whichever you would prefer)

Disclaimer: I promise I didn't steal; I'm only borrowing. (Because they're fun to play with.)

**Brainchild**

They hatched a plan, a plan to escape from it all (if only for a little while), they nurtured it and it grew and grew, unfortunately all hopes to carry out the great escape were killed when he was.

**Nudge**

"Toph looks pretty today, don't you think, Aang", Sokka tried to prompt the poor boy, since he seemed to have lost the ability to speak upon seeing Toph in formal wear.

**Thunderstorm**

"What are you looking at, Twinkle Toes; honestly, you try closing your eyes and listening to one of those things, I have every right to be a_ little_ scared, _sometimes_…"

**Confidentiality**

"I think..." This was her chance, Aang would finally open up, let her in, "I think I love Katara," once the words were spoken, the meaning clear, Toph felt a little, no a large part of her die.

**School Bus**

She would never be the one to give in, she refused to use those damned handicap entrances, besides, she had her friends to help her, providing she ever need it.

**Cloaks**

"Sokka, shut _up_!" Katara "whispered" peering behind bushes as she saw Aang tenderly take his outer robe and drape it over Toph's shoulders, who was shivering, "Aaaawwwwwwww", cliché, but sweet nonetheless.

**Ally**

"There's no way Toph would've trusted me if Aang hadn't convinced her…" Zuko was still uneasy, but getting along better with the earth-bender by the day.

**Egotism**

Aang was unbelievably modest, blushing at darn near every compliment offered, that was okay though, Toph was proud of him enough for both.

**Gem**

The saying "diamond in the rough" came into a new meaning for Aang; his diamond _was_ the rough and a rarity of great beauty at the same time.

**Disqualified**

Toph, for once, was the calm and reasonable one, comforting Aang as he bemoaned, "I can't believe they disqualified him for being the son of the Avatar", besides, they knew their son was powerful it didn't need to be proved.

**Distance**

It was funny, in a heartbreaking way; how far from him she felt when he journeyed into the spirit realm, even if she was holding his hand.

**Bow**

"Don't talk to commoners" her voice distant, now repeating that which she had said so long ago, she didn't pay attention to Katara instead enthralled in the assumingly handsome man standing before her, and she felt him bow, awkwardly, keeping his eyes on her she imagined.

**Bristle**

"No more kisses until you shave!" She loved the smooth feeling of a clean-shaven man, convenient considering he didn't have hair…

**Brow **

"You're cute when you bend your eyebrows like that," Toph blushed; he was making it harder and harder to think.

**Lamp**

"Would you like me to turn on a…" faced with a blank stare from Toph, Aang discontinued his offer, "Right…" and shot her a bashful smile, needless to say, it went unseen, "Right… Sorry."

**Pneumonia**

It was cruel, that's what it was, he gets sick and all she does is laugh, "So Avatars get sick, too?"

**Question**

Sokka and Zuko served for the older brother as they entirely grilled Aang, (not that they worried of his intentions) but someone needed to do it, and protect Toph (again not that they were worried, they weren't the blind ones).

**Defense**

"Please, don't try and explain it to me," Toph walked away, heartbroken, now sure that Aang was just using her as a replacement, that he was still in love with Katara.

**Disagree**

One of the largest and stupidest fights that took place between the couple was the prospect of a family pet, Aang seemed to have a strong taste for the most bizarre and dangerous pets, definitely something Toph wanted to have around children.

**Shows**

The amount of times he had been offered a "special friend" or an "escort" infuriated her, but every time he blushed and refused, she was filled with such affection, such admiration that he was only surer that he didn't need one.

**Lie**

Toph did love him, with all her heart, but she refused to live with any one less then that, she may be a lovesick wolf-dog pup but there was no way in hell that she would sacrifice her wellbeing for someone lying about the love and commitment, even if they were lying to themselves.

**Groundwork**

The two had found each other and took solace when together, it all started out innocent enough as purely friends, but somewhere after that they became more and they realized it had been what they wanted all along.

**Home**

When they discussed a family, a more pressing matter came to mind, "An Appa is not a house, we need to find a home for any family we might have; and yes, that family does include Appa."

**Late bloomer**

He was sure that she had… _developed_ at appropriate times, that nothing was out of the ordinary with her; it was he who had taken so long to notice.

**Charity**

On their wedding day, Momo presented them with pieces of the finest fruit he could mangle up (forget that they were at a banquet hosted by all the nations); Appa piggybacked and "signed" his name to the "card" as well.

**Holidays**

Aang looked for every possible holiday, celebration, festival, or wide scale social gathering in every nation—any town, stating it was his "Avatorial" duty, Toph did not encourage this behavior, nor did the many officials that needed Avatar services.

**Key**

"Yes, but have you told her that you love her?" Iroh was a constant fountain of wisdom and Aang's trials of the heart were no exception, "After all, communication is…" he trailed off upon seeing that the Avatar was already sprinting away.

**Shove**

"Do you think we gave them enough of a push in the right direction?" she was worried, "Honestly, Katara, I don't think push is a strong enough word; you froze their bodies a foot away."

**Synonym**

Hardship, fights, opposites, training, travel, war, peace, similar, kindred spirits, _love_, yes, these were all one and the same to the Avatar.

**Clop**

As he galloped towards home, long removed due to a lengthy peace treaty signing, he could only think of dropping all of his stuff and holding her in his arms again.

**Dilute**

Others had been worried of the strength of the relationship, that the time and distance may cause a rift between the couple, but none of them knew just how strong the love was, and how nothing could ever weaken it.

**Liver**

Never one to drink _spirits_, Aang always had the most trouble creating excuses in front of her, if a woman, even Toph, could do it… "Uh, it uhm… it's bad for your liver?"

**Bookmobile**

Toph had told him not to practice fire bending in the market, she was proven correct when the Avatar had to explain why exactly, the book cart was completely devoid of goods to the owner.

**Incurable**

"Maybe, maybe there's something I could do as Avat—" Toph's hand cut him off, she didn't need to be _cured_ of her blindness, she saw it as an advantage, sacrificing one sense for six other heightened ones, at least that is what she told herself.

**Dined**

When they went to a restaurant, Aang would read her menu, sure she had own ways to read it, but she liked listening to his voice.

**Out of Line**

Toph walked over, determined and angry, she slapped his cheek—hard, "How dare you challenge the integrity of the Avatar; maybe he should leave your sorry ass behind Fire Nation borders!" if only they knew why they had left members of their party in the Nation, if only they still had trust and hope.

**Favor**

He looked up, expectantly, "If you think I'm gonna just give you a handkerchief, or something, honey, you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

**Dismissal**

_Maybe I have a chance… nah, Toph could never feel that way about me_, and just like that the two teenagers were forced to sit alone, though separated only by a campfire and uncertainty.

**Us**

They were still unsure how to announce their… togetherness… but as they stood there, before their friends and when he took her hand into his, they were sure that they would be okay, even if they were no longer accepted.

**Protector**

The both knew she didn't need any one to keep her safe, but he felt he had to, especially after all the others he failed to protect, and maybe that's why she let him.

**Forewarn**

"I should tell you… I'm not very good at this stuff; I'm impatient and demanding, I yell and fight and on occasion, bite, but I love you and I think we really can get through this."

**Freely**

"Do whatever you damn well please, just know that I can't take it much longer" Toph felt him leave for another conference, physically unaffected by her ultimatum; of course, she couldn't sense his slowly breaking heart.

**Man in the moon**

"No, sweetie, it's a woman; a beautiful woman" Aang had never gotten over Yue's death, he still felt responsible, Toph wasn't sure what did it: his tone, the story itself, the pain he was feeling, the child's naivety, whatever it was, it made teardrops slowly draw down her face.

**Horrifies**

The mushy love of Valentine's Day had always creeped Toph out, but maybe that had just been because she had been single because now she loved it.

**Discrimination**

She never liked the "looks" she got as she walked down the street, the comments and favors, she didn't see being blind as a hindrance, it made her who she was; that was one of things she liked about him, he had his moments, but he knew that she was powerful and that she didn't need to be babied.

**Laced**

"Toph…" his voice stern yet insecure, "Did you put something in my drink?"

**Pray**

She felt his body hit the ground and she screamed out to anyone who would listen, _let him live, please, let him live._

**Insurgency**

The world was in disarray, and had the cause been any less he would've stayed, fought hell to stay, still, she wished he could be here for her eighteenth birthday.

**Frolic**

_Dancing_ in _meadows_ of _flowers_ was not something she would think to do, but as he dragged her into it, she felt enlightened and overjoyed—or was that because he was holding her hand?

**Flirty**

She never had been, and suspected that she never would be, good at getting a boy's attention, but the moment she had asked her female friends (with boyfriends) for help, she immediately regretted it.

**Here are two extras I had…**

**2. Nudge**

He gave a quick and light jab in her side, angling her in the right direction, she didn't mind because it meant he cared, it meant he would always be there—at her side.

**36. Out of Line**

She bemused that making fun of Zuko for romantic woes had been unwise as she receive similar insults mirrored back at her and she frantically put up boulder after boulder.

**And here's some clarification, if you need any…**

5: Yep, that would be an AU

10: They're parents now...

15: She can't see his smile and all; since she's blind the light won't do much good. Aang forgot.

20: I am implying the special paid women friends (And their shows.)

21: This is yet another "Aang is still in love with Katara" kind of, close enough, right?

22: This one literally goes against others I've had, doesn't it?

30: Honestly, you think of romantic things for "clop"

31: Like dilute the love?

34: Including bending.

37: Because ladies would give knights "favors" like a hanky.

42: Avatar duty is getting demanding.

46: Since he doesn't drink "spirits"?

**And a special note…**

How were they? I tried not to use the actual word in as many as I could, and I think I did WAY better then my first sentence drabble attempt. They're actually very quick and very fun to write. I feel like I explained too many though… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed them. I would love a review! Oh, and ignore the lines here they got a little strange… Muchos love, darlings, enjoy your day/night/time in FanFic Land/whatever.


End file.
